lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
John Diestel
John Diestel * Born on March 2, 1852 in Germany * Died on December 6, 1923 * Father: Harm Diestel ** Born in Germany (1910 Census) or Holland (John's death certificate) * Mother: Margarett Nagel ** Born in Germany Emma Clifton Diestel * Born on February 3, 1840 * Died on June 7, 1904 John and Emma Diestel * Had at least 4 children, including twins that died as babies * Buried in Clifton Family Cemetery Children Infant Twins * The only knowledge of the twins comes from their grave at Clifton Family Cemetery, which reads: "Infant twins of John & Emma Diestel, died Nov. 1878" Otto Diestel * Born on November 18, 1880 in Georgia * Died on March 19, 1955 and buried in Clifton Family Cemetery * Married Alice Stripling '''on May 12, 1907 in Tattnall County, GA ** Born on April 11, 1888 ** Died on April 3, 1975 * At least two children: ** William, born in Panama ** Florita * Registered for WWI draft, but was not called up. (1930 census reports he is not a veteran.) * Physical description from draft registration card: medium height and build, gray eyes, brown hair * Links: ** Georgia Marriages ** WWI Draft Registration Card ** 1940 Federal Census ** Find-a-Grave '''Natalie Diestel Smith * Born on October 3, 1885 in Georgia * Died on November 23, 1969 * Married "Captain" Clifford Francis Smith ** Born on June 20, 1884 ** Died on February 23, 1968 ** Parents were Joseph Bell Smith and Jeanette Smith Smith ** He was a Mason * One child: ** Emma Jeannette Smith * Links: ** 1910 Federal Census ** Article in 1966 Ocala Star-Banner ** Find-a-Grave Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * John Diestel * Emma Clifton Diestel * Infant Twins Diestel * Otto Diestel Mention in Biography of John H. Clifton * Main page: "Tattnall County, GA Biographies" * Text: "Mr. H. Clifton's parents reared to maturity nine children, seven of whom are now living... Emma, born March 2, 1852, married John Diestel, born in Hamburg, Germany, now farmer, Tattnall county, has three children." 1910 Federal Census - John Diestel * Ben Clifton and Ezekiel Clifton are neighboring households. * John Diestel immigrated in 1870. * It says John's parents were both born in Germany, although his death record says his father was born in Holland. * It says John is married and has been so for 32 years, but actually his wife died in 1904. * FamilySearch.org Georgia Marriages - Otto Diestel & Alice Stripling * FamilySearch.org #1, FamilySearch.org #2 World War I Draft Registration Card - Otto Diestel * FamilySearch.org Georgia Deaths - John Diestel * FamilySearch.org * John Diestel and his mother were both born in what looks Elmshorn, Germany, although the writing is a bit unclear. Other sources say Hamburg, which is nearby. 1930 Federal Census - Otto Diestel * Location: Leesburg, Lake County, FL, USA * The family does live on a farm, which they rent and not own. * Otto and Alice were 27 and 19, respectively, when they married. * Otto's occupation is "Distiler" and his employer is "Turpintine". * FamilySearch.org Ocala Star-Banner Article - Clifford & Natalie Smith * Date: Sunday, April 3, 1966 * Google News * An article announced that "Captain" and Mrs. Smith would celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary and gives some information about their lives. Category:People Category:Georgia Category:Immigrants Category:Germany Category:Group J Relatives